En Invierno
by kooks sc glez
Summary: En invierno pasan algunas cosas de las que nadie se entera y que solo son recordadas por las personas que están involucradas o tal vez es una estación para compartir con quienes has desarrollado una relación. Serie de drabbles navideños de esta serie de KND.
1. Chocolate y Malvaviscos

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

Malvaviscos. Los amaba tanto, en especial con chocolate caliente, eran de sus golosinas favoritas en el mundo. En esta época del año en la que hace tanto frio eran de su predilección estos dos elementos para pasar un buen rato entre almohadas y cobijas. Lástima que tendría que irse de misión a enfrentar a esos tontos De la Otra Cuadra que se les ocurrió robar el reno de Santa, en verdad se merecían eso que les pasó. Ya después de todo el alboroto al fin pudieron regresar a la casa del árbol que ya habían devuelto los Súper Enanos a su lugar, aun se preguntaba a donde la habían llevado a ocultar cuando lo cortaron por el tronco, ah ya no importa porque ahora si podrán festejar como se debe. Decidieron realizar el intercambio de una vez ya que Tres y Cuatro se les habían adelantado, pero el problema era que nadie había comprado nada, así que prefirieron realizar algo ellos mismos. Tal vez fue la emoción del momento o esa sensación de paz que tienes al estar con personas a quienes les has tomado mucho cariño que fue mejor de lo que esperabas. Primero buena música para alegrar el ambiente, luego comida, mucha comida para todos y que Dos y Cuatro compitieron para ver quien comía más nachos con queso, incluso Uno que es un obsesionado con el trabajo se unió a ellos, lo único que la desanimo fue que se agotaron las reservas de malvavisco y no pudo comer ni uno solo, incluso en su cofre especial no había nada.

A pesar del frio que calaba un poco en su piel quiso salir un momento a la terraza del gran árbol para respirar un poco de aire fresco, sí que había sido un día pesado, tan inmersa se hallaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que la observaba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Ahora en que piensas Abigail Olivera-Dice una voz con un tono "suave" y que no se pierde a pesar del ligero viento que sopla mientras se acerca un poco.

-En nada en especial, solo es Navidad pero…-Responde volteando a verlo allí con su chaleco café, es que no siente frio, pero se concentra más en lo que lleva en sus manos.

-¿Pero?- Preguntó extendiendo su brazo y entregándole una taza de leche con chocolate y malvaviscos posicionándose al lado de ella.

-No hay malvaviscos-Responde aceptando el regalo de buena manera siendo este su debilidad y él su archienemigo y amigo-Gracias-Le da un sorbo a la taza.

-Feliz navidad Abigail.

-Feliz Navidad Heinrich.


	2. Confesión

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

NOTA: Como aclaración que debí haber dado desde el principio o sea el capítulo anterior es que usaré los nombres de los personajes en su versión latina ya que soy de México y se me facilita un poco cuando veo a veces el programa en internet. Solo eso, no quiero interrumpir más su lectura.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

Ahora que veo solo pura oscuridad es cuando me doy cuenta que en realidad si soy todo eso que a veces pensaban mis compañeros de sector, los otros agentes del KND e incluso los adultos y adolescentes malvados con quienes solía luchar: Un idiota. Si, exactamente eso soy, tal vez por muchas cosas que he dicho o hecho pero ahora que me encuentro aquí en la base lunar a punto de borren todos mis recuerdos es cuando me doy cuenta de la única verdad que acabo de mencionar. Un idiota, porque justamente hace tres días fue cuando me percaté de mi triste realidad y a la que traté de mantenerme indiferente solo para conservar mi imagen de niño rudo. Un idiota, porque cuando ella me comenzó a hablar de la Navidad que está exactamente a una semana de ser celebrada no la escuché o simplemente no le puse la suficiente atención. Un idiota, porque hasta que ella comenzó a sollozar fue cuando voltee a verla y me maldije por no haber notado su tristeza. Un idiota, porque no fui capaz de responder ese abrazo que me regalo casi por última vez mientras me susurraba la frase "te extrañaré mucho". Y un idiota porque momentos atrás cuando ella llegó con un gorro de Santa no me atreví a decirle eso que tanto tiempo me he estado guardando y que me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en todas esas oportunidades que tuve y que dejé ir. Volteo a ver esa pequeña ventana en la cámara de destitución; está nevando, vaya regalo de Navidad pero en fin tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella, a quien más extrañaré de todo esto de Los Chicos del Barrio y que me alegra haber conocido y aunque con palabras no se lo dije como hubiera querido si me permití hacer eso que tantas veces ella hizo conmigo mientras susurro su nombre, de pronto esta oscuridad que invade el cuarto invade también mi mente y no sé qué pasa después de eso.

.

Navidad, por alguna razón no me encuentro tanto de ánimos para pasarla encerrado, así que decido salir un momento a la calle. Veo a un montón de niños jugando con la nieve y entre ellos observo a alguien en especial, yo diría que ya está por cumplir los trece de edad por su apariencia, lo que más me llama la atención es su hermosa sonrisa y su cabello negro y lacio, ay pero que cosas estoy pensando será mejor que ya me meta a mi CAAAA…-se escucha un fuerte ruido y todos voltean a ver buscando la causa de este.

-Estúpido hielo, por su culpa me resbalé, ay pero que idiota espero que ella no me haya visto- alzo la cabeza para ver hacia ese lado y solo la observo irse al grito de una niña pequeña muy parecida a ella que la llama por el nombre de Kuki.

-Mm Kuki, donde lo había escuchado-Me pregunto mientras la observo irse corriendo.


	3. Un regalo de navidad

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

No sabe qué hora serian, tal vez la una o dos de la madrugada por la oscuridad que se veía a través de la ventana de su habitación y el frio que sintió en los brazos al salir de sus cobijas apresurada pero cuidadosamente para no despertar a sus padres que duermen en la habitación de al lado, bueno tampoco es que siempre se fijara en no hacer ruido, es más ella nunca se fija si hace las cosas con cuidado o no, simplemente las hace, pero por alguna razón esta es una ocasión especial ya que Migue le dijo que debía tener mucha cautela de no despertar a nadie y solo por él lo estaba haciendo. Sabía exactamente cuál era el objetivo, y este son los regalos, la verdad más o menos se imagina que allí abajo en el árbol de navidad que se encuentra en la sala de su casa debía haber alguna sorpresa pero tenía un poco de duda ya que él no es mucho de ser romántico con ella, es por eso que estaba intrigada y decidió acatar la orden de su novio. Baja despacio las escaleras y mientras hace esto comienza a recordar algunos regalos que le han dado es su vida, bueno tampoco han sido muchos como ella quisiera pero los que le han dado han sido buenos, solo los que le han gustado porque los que no los rechaza, la mayoría se los han regalado su familia, oh se acuerda en específico la ocasión en que le regalaron un hermoso vestido color azul con un cinto blanco en la cintura, ese mismo que uso para acompañar a Migue a su cita en la casa De los de la Otra Cuadra y allí es donde él le dio un lindo regalo que era una bonita flor, que recuerdos. Llega al final de las escaleras y camina un poco más a prisa hacia donde se supone que están los regalos y allí los encuentra, recuerda las palabras que le dijo: "Busca la caja de color azul con un moño rosa en la parte de arriba, es muy importante esta misión que te encargo bla, bla, bla" , busca entre los regalos y allí debajo de todos se encuentra esa caja que tanto esperaba ver, entonces la toma entre sus manos y la abre…reprime un grito de emoción cuando encuentra lo que desde ahora es el mejor de los regalos que alguien le haya podido dar en especial viniendo de él que pocas veces demuestra su afecto y que ahora le ha dado algo que ningún otro regalo que le hayan dado puede reemplazar.

 **Bueno sé que hay mucha(o) s a quienes no les gusta tanto la pareja de Uno con Lizzie pero me centré en ellos en este capítulo porque creo que ellos también se merecen un momento navideño y no creo que Uno haya sido muy frio con ella porque tan solo en el capítulo en el que sale por primera vez Lizzie se toman de la mano y así en otros, bueno eso es lo que pienso, que debieron haber tenido lindos momentos en su relación antes de terminar. Ok eso es todo por ahora hasta el próximo cap.**


	4. Malentendido

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

Al fin había llegado la Navidad. Aunque esto no significa que la estuviera esperando con felicidad. En realidad estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría en tan solo unas horas exactamente llegada las 3 de la tarde y todo por una tonta apuesta que realizó con ese tipo Ernest y a quien el llamaba Ernie, hasta estaría involucrado Memo. Y era a ese "casino" al que se dirigía ahora mismo para encontrarse con esos sujetos con quienes se enfrentó la semana pasada, bueno primero pasaría a la casa de su amigo para ir juntos.

FLASHBACK

-Entonces que, ¿apostamos?- Le preguntó un joven de 20 años con una paleta en la boca a los dos que se encontraban sentados frente a su escritorio.

-Bien, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Respondió el rubio de 19 años con mucha valentía, de todas formas sabía que sea lo que sea que fueran a hacer el ganaría.

-Me darán todo lo que me deben en caso de que yo gane, si ustedes lo hacen entonces queda saldada la deuda ¿qué dicen?

-Aceptamos.

-Entonces nos vemos el día de Navidad a las 3 en punto de la tarde y aquí jugaremos a la ruleta.

-No sé, tenemos que pensarlo bien porque…-comenzó a hablar el otro joven de cabellos castaños y lentes de aviador pero que fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-Ya está dicho "Ernie".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Después de eso Memo me regañó por hacer ese trato, cuando llegué a mi casa busque eso de la ruleta que no sabía que era y me apareció que "es un juego que se practica con un revólver cargado con una sola bala, disparándose en la sien alternativamente los jugadores hasta que uno de ellos reciba el tiro". Cuando lo leí le maldije por haber aceptado, ¡rayos! Estoy frito.

Dada la hora acordada los dos chicos llegaron al casino y se encontraron con Ernest que cubriendo con una manta la mesa en donde se encontraba el objeto para que comenzara el juego, entonces cuando estuvo a punto de descubrirla…

-¡No por favor, no nos hagas esto, no nos mates, te pagaremos cada centavo que te debemos, es Navidad!-El güero comenzó a gritar desesperadamente arrodillándose frente al mayor.

-¿Matarlos? ¿De que estas hablando?- Y entonces alzó la manta.

-¡Ayy nanita!- Rápidamente se cubrió detrás de Memo sollozando por su posible fin.

-¿Qué te pasa güero? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a una simple ruleta de madera?-Preguntó su amigo desconcertado por su actuar.

-¿Madera?-Se asomó lentamente y vio como una ruleta circular de mediano tamaño se encontraba frente a ellos-Pe- pero yo-o leí que una pistola…y el gatillo…y si le atinas…y te mueres…

-¿Pensabas que íbamos a jugar la ruleta rusa? Jajajaja que idiota-Ernest al comprender todo comenzó a reír fuertemente burlándose del rubio-Si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho Jajajaja.

Aclarado el malentendido reanudaron su apuesta pensando cada uno con el objetivo de ganar y alguno de ellos repitiéndose en su mente:

"Bendita Navidad".


	5. Deja vu

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

-¡Basta Dos, que no lo entiendes! ¡Ella es el enemigo!-Escuchaba los reclamos de numero 5 dirigidos hacia mí, me daba cuenta de las miradas acusadoras de mis compañeros de sector, incluso de número 3 que la mayoría de las veces está feliz. La verdad ahorita que lo pienso no sé por qué hacen tanto drama y escándalo por lo que sucedió, bien tal vez si fue algo grave pero todo lo hice por una razón, y esa es Cree.

"Todo comenzó hoy, el día de Navidad. Me encontraba pensando en algo para poder obsequiarle a Cree, algo que valga la pena. . Después de varios minutos logre dar con la solución que siempre la tuve en las manos: Le regalaría un disco compacto con la información fundamental de Los Chicos del Barrio.

Si, sonaba algo ilógico que pusiera en riesgo a la organización… ¡pero lo hacía por amor! Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Después de recopilar toda la información me apresuré y fui a la casa de Cinco. Su papá abrió la puerta y pregunté por Cree, después de unos instantes apareció… comencé a explicarle todo y le entregue su regalo, ella al principio de miró incrédula pero se dio cuenta que decía la verdad porque comenzó a sonreír, después de eso no recuerdo bien que pasó, solo que alguien saltó por detrás de mí y que Cree atacó con un láser y alguien más me golpeo para dejarme inconsciente mientras escuchaba a lo lejos otras voces volviéndose todo negro.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una sala completamente blanca, no había nadie a mí alrededor, de pronto apareció número y fueron apareciendo Tres, Cuatro y Cinco. Estaba muy confundido no vi de donde salieron, comenzaron a regañarme sobre lo que había hecho y toda esa bola de tonterías, ya no quería escuchar mas pero me encontraba amarrado a una silla. Entonces cuando pensé que ya habían terminado y que me podía ir escuché a número Uno diciendo:

-Por ser un traidor Numero Dos llegamos al acuerdo que serás destituido de tu cargo y enviado a otro planeta lejos de esta galaxia, donde nadie pueda encontrarte y quedaras en el olvido para siempre.

Entonces vi como Cuatro y Cinco me agarraban de los brazos y me conducían a una pequeña nave

-¡Nooo, suéltenme! No lo volveré a hacer, SUELTENME…

Repentinamente sentí un golpe en mi cabeza que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación y me había caído de mi avión que hacía de cama, me fije en el calendario y vi la fecha 25 de Diciembre. Todo había sido un sueño.

-Bien, ahora debo pensar en algo para darle a Cree de regalo.


	6. Navidad sin él

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

Jamás se habían enfrentado a algo así, bueno hace algunos meses lo hicieron pero ahora estaba multiplicado como a un millón. ¿Qué cosa? La furia de Padre. Desde que numero Uno se fue comenzaron más que nunca los problemas, siempre lo tenían acechándolos y haciéndoles saber lo que pasaría cuando tuviera al mocoso entre sus manos. Por otra parte esta sería la primera navidad que pasarían sin Numero Uno.

-Cinco, ¿tú crees que Numero Uno se acuerde de nosotros?-Preguntó inocentemente Tres mientras se abrazaba a ella misma sentada en el sofá junto a Cuatro que estaba de brazos cruzados mientras observaban a Numero Dos jugar un videojuego.

-Sí, estoy segura de eso-Responde al mismo tiempo que continua la lectura de su revista musical, dejándola al instante por el sonido de una alarma señalándoles un peligro próximo-¡Rápido, a sus posiciones!

Por el ambiente cálido que se fue formando supieron de quien se trataba: Padre, que volvía para derrocar de una vez por todas a Los Chicos del Barrio y que le revelaran la ubicación actual de su sobrino.

-¿Qué no se cansa de venir? Malditos adultos, no tienen nada más que hacer-Decía Cuatro que recargaba su laser en dirección de Padre disparándole bolas de nieve.

-Solo quiere saber dónde está Uno- A su lado Dos también disparaba proyectiles que esquivaba y se veían contradichos por los ataques de fuego del adulto y que al desviarse algunos iban a parar a otras zonas de la casa del árbol provocando que empezaran pequeños incendios aislados que se iban uniendo conforme a la frecuencia.

-Ahora si díganme ¡DONDE ESTA NUMERO UNO!-Les gritaba aumentando el ataque y asimismo su furia llegando hasta donde estaba número Cinco y atrapándola de la chamarra que la cubría- ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

-¡Nosotros no sabemos nada!-Respondió la niña golpeándolo con el arma que tenía en sus manos librándose de su agarre y volviendo a la pelea.

-¡AHHH! ¡No avienten tanto fuego, es difícil apagarlo!-Tres corría de un lado a otro intentando contener las llamas apresuradamente.

Después de una larga lucha lograron correr a Padre del sector no sin antes recibir una nueva amenaza de él jurándoles que se vengaría de todos ellos.

-Se notaba más enojado que de costumbre-Dijo Dos mientras se sentaba para continuar su juego interrumpido.

-Solo es un hablador, nunca nos vencerá-Cuatro le respondió a su amigo con quien decidió unirse en el videojuego contra un montón de Santa Clauses malvados.

-Pues yo creo que mi Simio Arcoíris Feliz Navidad necesita una siesta ¡Ahora vuelvo!-Tres corrió a su habitación dando pequeños saltitos y tarareando un villancico.

-Sí que esta loquita-Susurró número Cuatro por lo bajo poniendo su completa atención en la pantalla frente a él ignorando los tres agentes que su otra compañera se alejó del grupo saliendo de la casa del árbol para caminar a través de las calles pensativa.

-Padre está furioso, Numero Uno ojala te podamos volver algún día- Se detuvo para observar el cielo-Feliz Navidad.


	7. Amor en la pista

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

-Como lo odio-Dijo mientras veía como Numero Tres y ese chico Ace con quien tantas veces discutió por ser en su opinión un presumido como patinaban en la pista de hielo tomados de la mano sin dejar de verse, esa escena simplemente lo asqueaba, no sabía cómo Kuki podía aguantar a ese tipo.

-Ya Cuatro, ya ves eso te pasa por no haberle dicho lo que sientes por ella, te la ganaron- Le dijo Numero Dos a su amigo volviendo de haber comprado un par de hotdogs y observando como el rubio miraba a la pareja.

-¡¿Qué?! No sé a qué te refieres-Volteo la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de que se sonrojó por lo dicho.

-Si sabes y no te hagas, no puedes ocultar la devoción que sientes por ella- Le dio una mordida a su comida mirando hacia un grupo de chicos acercándose a ellos.

-¿Devoción?- Preguntó Cuatro al momento que se acercaban Numero Uno, Cinco y la líder Suprema.

-Oigan, que hacen allí sentados, ¡Es Navidad! Tienen que divertirse-Cinco habló jalando a numero Dos hacia la pista quien se apresuró a terminar el alimento.

-Sí, ella tiene razón, ahora que 362 quiso acompañarnos aunque sea hay que aprovechar chamacos, vamos Cuatro- Numero se paró frente a Cuatro al igual que su acompañante.

-Vamos Número Cuatro, si no te diviertes ahora, más grande no podrás-362 secundó los comentarios anteriores tocando el antebrazo del chico que los miraba sin intención de levantarse.

-Bah, ahorita no tengo ganas, tal vez más al rato-Les respondió mientras continuaba comiendo el hotdog y observando a Tres con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, te esperamos entonces, vamos Rachel- Los dos se alejaron dejando solo a Cuatro que al verse así comenzó con sus cavilaciones.

"¿Devoción? ¿Qué rayos es eso?, bueno una vez escuche en una telenovela de mi mamá diciendo algo de que una señora sentía devoción por un tipo porque sentía un profundo respeto y admiración además de una fuerte atracción… ¡pero que estoy pensando! Yo no puedo sentir eso por Tres o si, bueno debo admitir que es linda y eso pero no creo que eso sea devoción porque dice admiración, ¿y que puedo admirar de ella? ¿Qué le gustan los estúpidos simios arcoíris? Ya me confundí, ni que me gustara tanto, bueno si algo, además de que ya nos besamos, ¿ella lo recordará? No creo ya era una anciana zombi, pero porque lo tengo que recordar yo, bueno si me gusta pero y que, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo ¿o sí? Está muy abrazadita de ese tonto, como me gustaría darle una lección para que no se meta con Tres, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo un estúpido presumido y no dejare que se aproveche de Kuki.

Entonces se paró rápidamente tirando su comida y avanzando con pasos firmes hacia la pareja.

-¡Oye idiota, pero que crees que estás haciendo!-"Que importa esa tal devoción, a mí solo me interesa que no le pase nada a Tres"

 _ **Bueno, bueno me encanta la pareja de Tres y Cuatro, simplemente los adoro y no puedo evitar mencionarlos, solo espero no pasarme porque también quiero incluir a otros personajes. Si tienen algún comentario dejen review si quieren, bueno chao.**_


	8. La ultima misión del año

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

Era un día ventoso como cualquier otro gracias al frio del invierno que inundaba el paisaje arbolado en donde se podía distinguir un pequeño auto que trasportaba a una familia como cualquier otra.

-Papá ya te dije que esta es una misión muy importante, debo asegurarme que todo esté en orden cerca de la montaña, según los reportes han encontrado objetos sospechosos que… ¡Mamá!, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Es mi radio comunicador!- Numero Uno estaba muy alterado de que la mujer le haya arrebatado su transmisor portátil de las manos.

-Te dije que no trajeras nada de eso porque vendríamos con tu abuela de visita- La señora lanzó por la ventana el aparato cruzándose de brazos- Se supone que son vacaciones navideñas y tenemos que pasarlas juntos cariño.

-Tu mamá tiene razón, cuando regresemos podrás ir con Los chicos de la banda a jugar hijo- Su papá reafirmo la opinión de su esposa sin distraerse del camino.

-Pero que no ven que vivo de mi público, necesito acción para poder enfrentar la tiranía de los adultos- Terminó en un suspiro y volteo la mirada hacia el pasaje notando que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Ya llegamos, vamos hijo- Su madre lo apresuró para saludar a la abuela.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, entren, hay galletas en la cocina- La abuela ya era una señora mayor con cabello blanco largo de estatura media-baja con una expresión amigable- Migue ¿Por qué aun no has entrado?

-Abuela, tengo una gran misión así que no puedo distraerme, debo averiguar dónde está la ubicación de esa cabaña malvada- Activo su reloj intentando rastrear las coordenadas que le fueron enviadas.

-Oh, entonces si te llego mi mensaje- Exclamó juntando sus manos observando al niño y fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú me enviaste esa misión? Pero como es posible- Numero Uno estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando sacó la anciana un papel con el mismo mensaje que había recibido Uno antes de partir de viaje.

-Pues claro, era la única forma de que aceptaras venir con tu familia a pasar esta fecha del año; como una misión.

-Pero entonces el objetivo de la misión- El seguía desconcertado de que su abuela le haya enviado eso porque entonces eso significaría que sabe de los Chicos del Barrio.

-Cariño, tu única misión por ahora es pasar tiempo con tu familia que te necesita y que tu también necesitas porque imagínate no pasar Navidad o año Nuevo con tus seres queridos, ¿Qué clase de vida sería eso?- La abuela apoyó su mano en el hombro de Uno esperando su respuesta.

-Tal vez tengas razón y como es mi deber completare esta misión- Abrazo a su abuela mientras entraban a la casa donde ya sus padres estaban esperándolos- Por cierto ¿Cómo es que sabes del KND?

-Bueno…

 **Ok, siento que me quedo un poco extraño pero no importa la familia es la familia ¿no? Ah sí a la abuela la puse como madre del padre de Uno y me base un poco en el Abuelo. Eso es todo.**

 **Hasta muy pronto.**


	9. De visita en la Escuela

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

-¡Ayy pero qué bonito!

-¡Que tierno es!

-¡Se ve tan lindo!

-¿Es tuyo Kuki?

Todas las niñas de la escuela primaria se encontraban absortas ante el pequeño amigo que ella había llevado el día antes de que comenzara el receso por las vacaciones navideñas; Bradley. En el primer momento en que Tres había pisado la institución la rodeo la población femenina incluyendo a algunos niños por curiosidad debido a sus partes metálicas que causaban cierta ternura.

-Pero que buena crítica está recibiendo Bradley- Número Cinco les dij que estaban sentados en el patio durante el recreo observando a 3 abrazando al zorrillo mientras hablaba con unas niñas.

-Solo espero que se fijen en los implementos, en especial su ojo láser, ahora si todos dirán ¡Que buen trabajo Dos!- El agente se levantó apuntando su mano hacia el cielo y esperando recibir los halagos de los niños.

-Pues a mí me parece que están haciendo mucho alboroto- Cuatro mascaba un chicle observando al igual que sus compañeros.

-Al menos mañana ya saldremos de vacaciones, solo comer, dormir y esperar a Santa- Dos estaba optimista, entonces se acerca Tres junto a Bradley.

-¿Cómo están chicos, ya escucharon lo que todos dicen sobre Bradley?- Tres estaba muy emocionada por cómo se referían a su bebé.

-¿Qué parte? La de que es feo o que es apestoso- Dijo Número Cuatro recibiendo una mirada fulminadora de Tres por su comentario.

-Yo sé que piensas que es lindo, todos lo creen, hasta Uno lo quiere- Tres lo defendió recuperando su sonrisa y estrechando al animal contra ella para después bajarlo a su lado y que este juegue un poco con la nieve.

-Será mejor que entremos a clase, no quiero ver la cara de la maestra si llegamos tarde- Cinco habló a los demás que le hicieron caso y se dirigieron al edificio quedando atrás Cuatro y Bradley.

-Tal vez tengan la razón de que seas algo lindo, pero sigo pensando que eres un apestoso - Habló en voz baja con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Vamos Güero, que tengo que mostrar ante todos a Robo-Bradley para que vean mi creación- Dos le gritó entrando a la escuela y recibir de nuevo todas esas miradas y críticas de los estudiantes.


	10. Volverte a ver

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

-¿Aún recuerdas cómo comenzamos a salir?- La versión adulta de número Cinco le hacia esa pregunta a su ahora esposo el ex agente número Dos mientras pasaban el Nuevo Año compartiendo la cena en su cómoda y cálida casa situada en la misma ciudad donde pasaron su infancia, que a pesar de ya no recordarla por haber sido destituidos al cumplir 13 el destino marcó que estuvieran juntos.

-Pues, recuerdo que yo estaba en el parque con Tommy, estábamos muy felices porque ya era Diciembre y yo ya había terminado mi carrera entonces salimos a pasear un rato- Guillermo le respondió mientras cortaba un pedazo de pavo y le untaba un aderezo, su favorito.

-Sí, yo estaba escuchando música cuando de pronto chocaste conmigo y caí al suelo, entonces yo te comencé a reclamar y tú te disculpabas- Abby soltó una pequeña risa ante el recuerdo.

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado, después te invité una soda y comenzamos a hablar…pero ahora que recuerdo había algo que sentía, no lo puedo describir- Le dio un sorbo a su copa mirando a su esposa que a pesar de los años seguía viendo hermosa.

-Yo creo que era una conexión, no lo sé, pero ya te me hacías conocido, incluso tu hermano que se me hizo un poco loco al principio- Ambos se miraban profundamente-Después de conocernos descubrí una gran felicidad indescriptible, tenía la sensación de haberla experimentado antes, supongo que no es algo…- Su argumento fue cortado por el sonido de un teléfono, se levantó y fue a contestarlo.

-¿Si?... Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es usted?… ¿Cómo supo mi dirección?... ¿Memo?... ¿Mañana?...Mmm bien, pero necesito una explicación…De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces- Colgó el aparato y volvió a la mesa con la mirada perdida pensando en lo extraño que fue el dialogo que sostuvo con la persona que habló hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Quién era?- Su esposo preocupado por su reacción se levantó y fue a su lado posando su mano en su hombro.

-No lo sé, no me dijo su nombre, solo dijo que mañana nos quiere ver a ambos y me dio una dirección, está a unas calles- Respondió mirándolo esperando su respuesta.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- Preguntó no muy convencido de asistir a la orden del desconocido.

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Sabes? En el momento que dijo la primera la palabra comencé a sentir de nuevo esa felicidad de la que te hablaba hace rato, como si esa persona con la que hablé fuera un amigo. Esa voz…no lo sé, ya la he escuchado antes.

-Entonces vayamos, yo también quiero saber de qué se trata- Le dijo ocultando una pequeña punzada de celos por como habló Abby de "él" que desapareció en un instante- Pero antes hay que seguir comiendo, que la cena se enfría y la sopa no sabrá bien.


	11. El peor regalo de Navidad

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

Este era el peor día de sus vidas. No podría ser peor ¿o sí? Todavía no pueden creer que a su Padre se le haya ocurrido darles como regalo navideño un viaje a un parque acuático. Como odiaban el agua. Aún recordaban lo que pasó aquel día como su fuera ayer. Como peleaban por la pipa de Padre contra Numero Uno. Como iban montados en una montaña rusa de agua. Como escapó Uno. Y como cayeron a ese enorme escusado.

Después de la caída vieron todo oscuro, no había ni una luz, como si fuera el drenaje. A los minutos salieron por un enorme tubo a lo que parecía las afueras de la ciudad porque el lugar estaba desierto con una vieja carretera y plantas secas. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban tirados en un estanque mediano de agua que desprendía un horrible olor. No, ese si fue el peor día de sus vidas porque escapó ese tonto de Uno y terminaron en ese hoyo. Tardaron semanas en quitarse el hedor de encima, al estar los cinco juntos se hizo aún más insoportable.

Pero bueno, regresando al presente aunque era un parque acuático prácticamente con agua "limpia" no podían dejar de pensar en eso que pasó a pesar de que el lugar era para ellos solos. No le tenían terror al agua, simplemente la detestaban. Hubieran preferido otro lugar donde pasar sus vacaciones, pero que podían hacer. Padre les ordenó que se quedaran allí y disfrutaran su regalo, se veía furioso, era mejor no molestarlo más porque si no después no los dejaría jugar con todas esas armas tecnológicas y atacar a esos idiotas de los Chicos del Barrio. Escucharon que el líder del sector V huyo a quien sabe dónde, pero cuando regrese ellos lo esperaran para tomar venganza. Mientras a divertirse como pudieran, al fin era Navidad.


	12. La más hermosa

Hola, he aquí una nueva historia que es una serie de drabbles navideños.

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O". Así que comencemos.

 **EN INVIERNO**

.

.

"Es sencillamente hermosa"

Tal vez era el bello espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos o tal vez la emoción de verla bailar que hacían que no se diera cuenta de esos pensamientos que florecían en su cabeza y que en otro momento no dejaría escapar, pero que recientemente ya había aprendido a manejarlos de tal forma que se podía permitir compartir con él o con ella una que otra vez, eso sí sin exagerar. Además de ese sonido que escuchaba al fondo; "un violín" su mente proceso esa melodía que ya había escuchado antes y que ahora se sincronizaba con el espectáculo visual dando como resultado una maravillosa presentación de ballet.

Muchas veces no tomó en cuenta que esta clase de arte fuera así de bello, posiblemente por sus intereses, pero ahora que lo veía no podía dejar de mirarlo sumando ese sonido adictivo que se escuchaba dulce y fuerte a la vez, justo como ella.

Lo único que no le parecía era ese tipo que la tomaba de la cintura y que de vez en vez la alzaba en el aire, como lo envidiaba, hubiera preferido el tener ese privilegio, pero no sabía cómo hacer eso así que se tenía que conformar. Otro giro, amaba ese movimiento que hubiera sido aún más perfecto si su sedoso y brillante cabello estuviera suelto, pero estaba recogido en un chongo que despejaba su precioso rostro permitiendo apreciar sus facciones.

De nuevo el violín se colaba en sus oídos con esa melodía del Cascanueces que era a veces presentado en el Festival Navideño pero que ahora se veía provisto de esa hermosa bailarina. La nieve como fondo de ese enorme ventanal de cristal daba una aún más exquisita escena. Entonces esa última nota que resonó del instrumento dio final a la obra que se vio acompañada de miles de aplausos quedando solamente el pensamiento del joven sentado en la primera fila como una bella memoria que tal vez guardaría para siempre.

 **El final de este reto, bueno este último drabble lo hice de tal modo que ustedes pueden elegir a su OTP favorita, en mi caso lo hice d XD. Siendo con este los 12 Drabbles del Mini-reto, fue un inmenso placer para mi escribir esto ya que nunca lo había hecho sobre la Navidad or something like that. Así que espero que los que me leyeron hasta acá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, aunque claro que no fue algo perfectísimo porque es la primera vez que escribo drabbles. Sí, mi primera vez. Bueno con eso terminó y gracias a TOD S los que leyeron. Hasta la Vista.**


End file.
